30 November 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-11-30 ; Comments *Peel went to see Ipswich play Tranmere Rovers that day: Ipswich won 4-0. *John is doing the programme in a studio normally used for Radio 2 programmes, and misses the loudspeakers of his Radio 1 console: he describes the sound coming from the ones he is using as "a butterfly farting in a neighbouring county." *So impressed is he with the Pitch Shifter single that he calls the band to ask them if they'd like to do another session, but apparently receives a less than enthusiastic response. (They eventually acquiesced in 1993.) *Due to the edited nature of these files, some 18 minutes are missing. However, all session tracks are intact. Sessions *Barbel, #2. Recorded 1991-10-06. No known commercial release. *Stereolab, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1991-07-30. Available on ABC Music - Radio 1 Sessions (Strange Fruit). Tracklisting *'File a begins' *Booker T & The MGs: 'Behave Yourself (9x Compilation CD-The Complete Stax-Volt Singles 1959-1968)' (Atlantic) :(JP: 'Ah, I shall have the hang of this by 2 o'clock, you wait and see.') *Barbel: 'Kicker' (Peel Session) (first session track) *edit *Clevvy & Danny: Ragga Dub Mix (?) # only on '''File c' *Cranberries: Them (12" - Uncertain) Xeric XERO 14 T *Stereolab: 'Doubt' (Peel Session) # *Ultramarine: 'Geezer (LP-Every Man And Woman Is A Star)' (Brainiak) # *(edit)'' *Wedding Present: 'Stepping Into Christmas (Compilation LP-A Lump Of Coal)' (First Warning) *Fu-Schnickens: 'Ring The Alarm (Steely & Clevie Remix) (12")' (Jive) # *''(edit)'' *Vibes: 'Im In Pittsburgh (And It's Rain'In) (12"-The Inner Wardrobes Of Your Mind)' (Chainsaw) :(JP: 'Obviously I have no idea at all what the Vibes are all doing these days, but I hope that they're all well and happy and sleep well, because having made a record as wonderful as that is nothing to be sniffed at, I think.') *''(edit)'' *Best Kissers In The World: 'Vicodine (CDS-Best Kissers In The World)' (Sub Pop) *Barbel: 'Lay By' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I have a favourite lay by myself, just off the A11, in fact I had about a twenty-minute snooze in it earlier on this evening. I think you'd be quite touched if you could have seen me there.') *''(edit)'' *Stereolab: 'Changer' (Peel Session) *''(edit)'' *Les Supporters: Saint Etienne 76-Allez Les Verts (Compilation CD-Bend It! 91)' (Exotica) *''(edit)'' *Capitalist Casualties: 'Drinking Alone (7"-The Art Of Ballistics)' (Slap A Ham) *Marina Van-Rooy: 'Sly One (White Mix) (Compilation LP-Give Love)' (Eight) §2 *Carcass: 'Symposium Of Sickness (LP-Necroticism - Descanting The Insalubrious)' (Earache) :(JP: 'Much misunderstood and in reality as cuddly as Care Bears.') *Gumball: 'Light Shines Through (7")' (Waterfront) *Pitch Shifter: 'Bastardiser (7"-Death Industrial)' (Sycophant) *Back From Detox: 'Dove People (12")' (Shut Up And Dance) *Bleach: 'Wipe It Away (12"-Eclipse E.P.)' (Way Cool) *Barbel: 'Income Tax' (Peel Session) *Wenge-Musica: 'Luc - Bo Molo (LP-Aile Paris)' (Flash Diffusion Business) *''(news - not recorded)'' *'File b begins' *Mahmoud Ahmed: 'Endenesh Kedaou (LP-Ere Mela Mela)' (Hannibal HNCD 1354) *Stereolab: 'Superelectric' (Peel Session) *''(edit)'' *Ashtray: 'Trailer (7")' (Shoe) *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Heads I Win (LP-White Noise)' (Big Cat ABB 29) *''(edit)'' *Last Peach: 'Jarvis (12")' (Pomona) *''edit'' *Entombed: Stranger Aeons (LP - Clandestine) Earache (Last few seconds of the end of the track) *Just A Jazz Band: 'Tupa Tupa' *''edit'' *Barbel: 'If I Was A Rich Man' (Peel Session) *''edit'' *Stereolab: 'Difficult Fourth Title' (Peel Session) (final session track) *''edit'' *''(JP: 'And to end the programme tonight...')'' *Fall: 'The Classical (LP-Hex Enduction Hour)' (Line LICD 9.00126 O) Tracks marked # on File c Tracks marked § on File d, the number being the order on tape. Tracks on File d that cannot be placed on the running order are listed below. *Hen-Gee & Evil E: Lil Trig (12" - Lil Trig / Hermana Tan Linda) Pendulum SAM 904 §1 *Bob Skeng: Education (7") Riz RIZ 002 §3 *Quazar: Fast Forward To The Future File ;Name *a) 1991-11-30 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) *b) L010b.mp3 *c) L011b.mp3 *d) L011a AK.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:29:52 *b) 00:42:25 *c) 00:46:37 (from 31:26) *d) 00:42:40 (to 20:15) ;Other *a) File created from L027 of the SL Tapes. *b) File created from L010 of the SL Tapes. *c) and d) File created from L011 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to RC. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/L%20Tapes/L010b.mp3 *c) http://tinyurl.com/2byx8sb *d) http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Roger/L%20Tapes/ Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)